Phantomeye
by john Germoxican
Summary: Danny Fenton, no longer is the hero Amity has as he gave up his powers to stop any more ghost from the ghost zone and became a millionaire after Vlad masters was killed and left everything to the Fentons. Danny then became an agent for the Guys in White. However when something from his past comes back to haunt him, he must do what any secret agent has to do, save the world.
1. Fenton, Danny Fenton

**All right guys, I'm decided to release this early, and this also means that Phantom Begins will be pushed back to November, sorry, I feel like writing this one more, but I won't abandon Phantom Begins. So, here is the plot of Phantomeye:**

_**For four long years, Danny Phantom has protected the people of Amity from Demons and Ghost, and he is loved by the community. However, the hero feels that he is not getting enough excitement, and he decided to announce to the town that he found a way to stop the ghost from coming through to the human world, and he said that the ultimate price would be given up his powers, and he did, not thinking twice on what he was giving up closed the ghost zone forever, and the one Vlad had was also sealed as the millionaire died by trying to perfect a clone unlike Dani, only to turn on him, snapping his neck. Danny was to late to save Vlad, and destroyed the portal, along with Vlad's corpse by putting his body in it. Vlad left a will for Danny, Jazz, and Maddie (Excluding Jack for a lot of reasons, but stated to let him have a few things). Maddie had the lab. Jazz owed the Green Bay Packers, and Danny was left 3 million dollars, and part ownership of The Green Bay Packers, along with the guns that he collected over the years. The Fenton's were millionaires, but Danny missed being a hero, he just wanted to be a secret when he was saving the lives of people.**_

_**A month into the new lives, Danny found out about a new Guys in White program that involves real missions, this gave Danny a huge idea. For two weeks, he pumped iron, ran at yeast 150 miles, and took martial arts, and gun classes and was great with a Walter PPK. He went to the try outs and passed by knocking out four majors which impressed the head of the GIW, and aloud Danny to pick his own team of members of the GIW. He picked as his Technician expect Tucker Foley. His info provided by Sam Manson. While he was training, he also made a new friend, Gregor, who parents where killed in a plane accident, was taking in by the GIW. For 6 months, Danny and Gregor went on secret missions that where mostly search and rescue, but manage to complete all of them. Danny had to change his hair style so no one would recognize him, and he ended up dying his hair gray. Today, they are faced with a new assignment, search and destroy a atomic bomb research lab in the Mountains of Northwest Canada(Don't ask, and before we get to that, I almost forgot to do one thing).**_

**White Dots appear crossing the screen, then leads to a gun barrel following Danny, Danny notices this and quickly turns and fires his gun and the bullet goes through the barrel and kills the unknown gunman, and blood runs down on the screen. The scene opens up with the view of the research lab.**

Danny enters the stairway, only to be stopped by a Walter with a silencer to his head. "Who are you with?!" The figure demanded. "I'm alone." Danny said, confirming with the figure.

The figure pulled back the gun "Aren't we all?" The figure said, it was Gregor. "Gregor, always trying to see if I'm scared of anything." Danny said. "Why do you think the Canadians are not aware of this base?" He asked Gregor. "They don't know this place exist, we need to see that they don't find out about it." Gregor said, and they walked to a blast door which Gregor was decoding, and as it opened, they continued on, but Gregor stopped and looked at Danny. "For Amity Danny?" He asked. "For Amity Gregor, always for Amity." Danny said and they both continued walking.


	2. For Amity

**All right, lets get one thing clear here before you guys point it out: Not everything from Goldeneye will be put in this story, only the beginning, car race scene, will be used will bare some resemblance, others will follow. One more thing: Phantom Begins will be released in November, cause I actually didn't want to release Phantom Eye a month after the 50th anniversary of the Bond franchise, makes sense? The other reason would have to be that I haven't watched the Dark Knight Trilogy to get the ideas I needed, it's always a good idea to watch movies, and I have been watching Goldeneye every night to see if I can do it with Danny Phantom.**

Danny and Gregor enter the tank room. They are on the catwalk, and to Danny something didn't seem right. "It's too easy Gregor, too easy." "Only one half of the mission is luck, Danny." Gregor said, putting the decoder on the door.

"The other half?" Danny asked. All of a sudden, the alarm started to go off. "Fate, Danny." Gregor answered. Knowing that they don't have a lot of time, they quickly jump from the catwalk and went to the gas tanks.

Solders came through on the other side, but Gregor used his tranquilizer gun and made a direct hit on them, causing both to fall over the rail. He gives Danny a AK-47 that he took from the knocked out soldier and Danny goes to the tanks to put bombs on them. "Set them to 6 minutes, Danny!" Gregor yelled. "Six minutes, Got it!" Danny said. Gregor kept firing on the soldiers, he then see's General Clove, the man behind the bulletproof glass, along with his firing squad.

"Fire!" He yelled out, and they open fired on the glass, mutilating it. "Arcade closings, Danny! Last game!" Gregor said. "I call first player!" Danny answered back, smiling even if there was danger going on. Gregor kept firing at the soldiers. "This is General Clove, come out with you hands above your head!" Clove demanded. "How original." Danny joked to himself.

Just then, the door that was bolted shut from Gregor exploded from the inside, Danny see's this, and was putting on the last bomb. "Shut the door Gregor there's a draft!" but there was silence. "Gregor?" Still no response, Danny then walked slowly to see what happen to Gregor. As he emerged by the last tank, he see's the entire room filled with soldiers. In the middle on the floor was Gregor, on his knees with a gun pointed to his head.

"Move out, put down you weapon and walk toward me, slowly." General Clove demanded. "Finish the job, Danny. Blow them all to the ghost zone!" Gregor told Danny, not wanting him to give up on the mission. "You have ten seconds." Clove warned him and he began the countdown. Danny them went back quickly to minus the time on the bomb to three minutes.

He dropped the gun, and did what Clove wanted him to do. As Danny walked out, Clove was already at one. "For AMITY DANNY!" Gregor yelled, and Clove felt he has had enough of Gregor, and shot him point blank in the head, Gregor's dead body fell to the ground.

Danny ran back to the gas tanks for cover and grabbed the gun as the soldiers began to fire at Danny. "Hold your fire, you'll blow the gas tanks!" Clove ordered his men to stop and they did. "Come out with you hand behind your-" Clove then see's Danny run behind a huge cart with small canister that read hazard on them. He men where about to open fire on Danny until he stopped them "Wait!".

Danny then moved the cart and the soldiers kept aiming at him. One soldier thought he had a clear shot and fired, only for two things to happen, Danny turned over to avoid the shot, and Clove shooting the idiot soldier for nearly blowing up the base. As Danny got near the Converabelt. Clove thought that Danny has lost. "You can't win." He told Danny, but not knowing Danny, Danny had a trick up his sleeve, and he pushed the button and got on the Converabelt and fired at the locks of where the small canisters, and they began to fall on the soldiers, causing them to miss Danny completely, and Danny mange to make outside safely on the runway.

Danny looked around and saw that a plane was about to fly out on the runway and spotted a motorcycle and dropped the AK-47, got on the motorcycle and began riding to the plane. Clove and his men got outside and spotted Danny and began to chase after him. As much as Clove wanted to go after Danny, he didn't seem that Danny would make it. "Hold your fire! He won't make it!" And with that, his men just watched as Danny manage to get on the plane, but one soldier decided to go after Danny on a motorcycle, Clove did nothing to stop him.

Danny manage to get on the plane, but only to be welcomed by a fighting pilot in the the cockpit. Danny tried to get the pilot out, but was only able to through himself, and the pilot, out of the plane, with the plane still going. By a miracle, the other motorist ran over the pilot and Danny got on another motorcycle and tried to catch up, but the plane was already over and was heading in by a nose dive. Danny knew that the only thing thing left to do was attempt the impossible, try to get in the plane by going over as well.

Danny went over and began nose diving to the plane. Danny knew that he had one shot at this, and he actually wished he had his ghost powers with him. Somehow, he manage to make it on the plane, and he struggled hard to get to the cockpit and was pulling the yolk back to get the plane to go up, and right before it was about to hit the rocks, he got it up in the air and flew up back to the factory, just in time to see it explode. "Mission complete." Danny said sadly. As much as he loved completing missions, he has lost a great friend in the process.

**Sorry that this Chapter seemed weird, but I wanted to see if it still got you interested. Next Chapter will surprise you a little bit, will be short. R&R.**


	3. Phantomeye theme song

**P.S. I do not own the Song Goldeneye from Tina Turner, or this cover I am doing of her. (If you look at this from a prospective, which Danny Phantom character do you see or think is singing this song? (Hint:It's in the song).**

**004**

**Danny Fenton**

**In**

**PHANTOMEYE**

* * *

**_See reflections on the water_**

**_more than darkness in the depths_**

**_see him surface in every shadow_**

**_on the wind I feel his sense_**

**_Phantomeye I found his weakness_**

**_Phantomeye he'll do what I please_**

**_Phantomeye no time for sweetness_**

**_but a bitter kiss will bring him to his knees_**

**_You'll never know how I watched you_**

**_from the shadows as a child_**

**_you'll never know how it feels to be the one_**

**_who's left behind_**

**_You'll never know the days, the nights,_**

**_the tears, the tears I've cried_**

**_but now my time has come_**

**_and time, time is not on your side_**

**_See him move through smoke and mirrors_**

**_feel his presence in the crowd_**

**_other girls they gather around him_**

**_if I had him I wouldn't let him out_**

**_Phantomeye not lace or leather_**

**_Phantom chains take him to the spot_**

**_Phantomeye I'll show him forever_**

**_it'll take forever to see_**

**_what I've got_**

**_You'll never know how I watched you_**

**_from the shadows as a child_**

**_you'll never know how it feels to be so close_**

**_and be denied_**

**_It's a Black and Gothic trap_**  
**_I've got for you tonight_**  
**_Revenge it's a kiss, this time I won't miss_**  
**_now I've got you in my sight_**

**_With a Phantomeye, Phantom, Phantomeye_**  
**_with a Phantomeye, Phantomeye!_**

**Told you it was short, and I hope you guys figured it out, I gave you a hint, oh well, get ready for the next chapter.**


	4. 15 years

**Sorry for not posting lately, had a very busy week, and I wanted to do something short. I feel I should summarize the 12 years of Danny's madness sort to speak.**

**12 years have passed since the factory mission, and Danny has began a new journey, that involves a license to kill, something he got when he took over the missions Gregor was suppose to have. He became a cold blooded killer, and he left his mark in Asia, South America, Europe, and parts of Africa. However, it cost him the women he loves, Sam couldn't be with a man that kills people on missions that don't deserve to die (As much as Danny tried to explain to her that he had to kill or be killed), in the process, she refused to Marry a killer, she told him that she threw the ring over the bridge and never wanted to speak to him again, and that involved her quitting the GIW, who she feels caused Danny to become a killer(Again, Danny tried to explain, Sam didn't care). For the last 12 years, Danny has killed drug loads, henchmen, world rulers, women that posed as nice girls but then turned out to be killers as well. Along with sleeping with different women (But still had feelings for Sam). The worst part is that he has been drinking Vodka martini's (not going to say it), and was near the point of suicide at one point, but has been sober for a year, and he never wanted to drink again, he would only drink it for pain(In his case, shot or stabbed). Today, Danny is on leave, and feels that he should pay a visit to Jazz, since it was a Packer home game, but they were playing against the Raiders, which Danny became a fan of during one of his missions in California.**

"Come on Packers!" Jazz screamed from the owner's box, after 12 years, Jazz still has her long ride hair, wears glasses, and her chest got a little big, (real no implants.), but she isn't married. The Packers are losing by 7 to the Raiders and it was the last minute of the fourth quarter and Green Bay had position, but on fourth down.

Jazz gets a call from the coach, she picks up the phone. "Go for it!, your only 12 yards out, get the down, fake punt it!" She ordered. "Why did Vlad not give all the ownership to Danny?" Jazz was so stressed on being the owner of the Packers, she couldn't believe Vlad gave most of it to her(could be because she was smarter then Danny), but she hated it, until they won the Superbowl in 2011.

Still, she really wished Danny were here to help her out. "Where are you, Danny?"

"I'm right here." He said, sitting next to her. She was shocked to see Danny, 30 years old, still with gray hair, still handsome, and still built. "You always manage to make an entrance." She said, remembering the times how Danny made dramatic entrances.

"Hey, you can't be at here!" Jazz's bodyguard threatening. Danny looked at him, the guard felt like an idiot for telling him that. "Sorry Mr. Fenton, long time no see." he apologized. "It's alright, I get that a lot." he said, it's not the first time it happened and with that the guard left. Danny and Sam watched the rest of the Packers game to see if they can tie it.

Jazz slapped Danny's face, he knew it was for. "For leaving I know." "12 years, Danny!" Jazz yelling at him." "12 long and painful years, Danny!"

"Tell me something I don't know." He said to her. "I will, right after the Packers tie this game and win it OT" She was focused on the game more. "50 bucks on the Raiders stopping the Packers from scoring."

Danny telling Jazz, seeing if she wanted to gamble. She looks at him with shock. "Since when are you a Raider fan?"

"Since I became a cold blooded killer." He said. "10,000!" She said, accepting the wage.

The Packers snapped the ball, Aaron Rodgers threw the ball to Jordy Nelson, only to be intercepted by David Bass, and Bass ran all the way to the end zone, winning the game for the Raiders. "Bullshit!" Jazz said pissed that she owed Danny 10,050, the last thing she needs for the day. "I'll pay you in my office, if you want to come in." Danny Follows Jazz into her office.

**Sorry this felt short, had a busy week and I went to Grad Night.**


	5. Too much

**For those who have been wondering, I don't know why some chapters look fast, but I will make them longer, cause the next one will also be the first action scene. For now, let's go pack to Packer field. **

Danny enters Jazz's office, it was not as big as G's but enough for an Owner. "Never saw the owners box before?" he said, looking at the pictures of mom and dad wearing packers jerseys. "Better way to entertain dad then take him to a Packer game. How is mom and dad?" He asked.

"Danny take a seat." Jazz said as she sat down at her desk, she really did not want to tell Danny the horrible story. Danny does the same as he sits down across the desk, not sure if he wants to hear this, but he wouldn't understand what she was about to tell him. "5 years ago, when you were in London. Dad was told from the doctor that he had a heart problem, and in three months Dad suffered a heart attack, and it was too much for him. He died right before we can do anything to help him." Danny was stunned and heart broken, he couldn't believe that his father, the one he hasn't spoke too in the last 12 years, is gone. "Were is he burried?" He asked. "Back in Amity." She answered.

"What about mom?" He asked a different question. "Mom is back at Vlad's mansion, and she still grieves that dad is gone, but she is getting better, the stuff she has been working in the lab has been keeping her busy." Jazz replied. Danny was a little relieved to hear that mom was fine, but one more person was in his mind. "And Sam?" Jazz took a moment to answer that question. "I haven't spoke to Sam in a month. All I can tell you is that she always asked about you, but to see if you are still a bastard for leaving her."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, she's the one that left, why should I be the one to be the bad guy?" He felt Sam's pain for him to become a killer, but putting lies into everyone else is too far. "Danny, she had a very good reason to leave, but she has never told me the real reason why." Jazz told him.

"She'll tell me about it when the time comes. Whenever that will be." Jazz said. "I think that day would be when you finally stop being a killer. We all know Danny that you will never let that go." Jazz knows Danny too much, it almost makes her more smart then Danny She takes a bottle of Jack Daniels out.

"Want some?" She asked. "No, I stopped a while ago." He turned down the offer. "How often do you drink?" "Only on Sundays and when the Packers lose another game, home or away." She drank the glass. "Had this thing for almost a year and I didn't think I would be able to drink it until today." She puts the bottle away back in the mini fridge. "Til next week." She smiled, and took out 10,050 all in hundreds and a fifty. "Here you need this were your going to find Sam." Danny takes the money, but feels a little to greedy and gives the fifty back.

Danny begins to leave, but doesn't understand why he needs it. "Why did I need it to get to Sam?" "You made her leave a job, she needed one and you are probably not going to like what you see." With that, Jazz walked out and Danny soon followed. Danny got to the parking lot and got into his car, which was a Porsche Spider and tapped on his dashboard to flip over to a computer screen. "Computer, locate Sam Manson." The Computer then started to locate Sam, and when it shows, Danny was shocked to find out what she has been doing as a new job. "Oh my god." He said, really not liking what he is seeing.

**Want to take a guess, hint, think of Something you would never picture Sam doing. Sorry for quick chapter, but School is almost over, and that means more time on stories.**


	6. Snowlion spy

**I know, I know, I was suppose to have Danny meet Sam, but I felt I didn't have this Character in my other story long enough We will see Tucker playing a Q role(meaning a big role), and he was not in TIL that much at all. Also, I am trying to have a Bond Girl name with a lemon joke in it, so flame me if you want about the name. So here we go. Here is the first action scene and it's a quick one, but you will like it.**

Back at Guys in White headquarters, things were just like a normal day, as everyone was just testing stuff out and one of those testing was Tucker, as he was trying to improve the damage shield deflector that Danny smashed into a henchman's skull in his mission in the Virgin islands.

"Improving tech on the shield, I don't know why Danny decided to kill the dude, the edges are not easy to repair." This wasn't the first time Danny damage gadgets from Tucker. "One day, I just know, one day someone is going to make me hit something." Tucker was unaware that someone was about to brake in the Guys in White HQ.

In the lobby, a women wearing a black dress, black hair, was holding a metal briefcase was waiting in the lobby, her phone rings and she answers it. "Yes. I am inside. It's ready. What do you mean you haven't got the building scanned, how much longer? 10 minutes is too long. Yes sir. The Snowlions will be pleased, I just have to wait and get it first."She hangs up, and to her surprise, two guys in white agents were waiting for her.

"Mr. G is ready to met with you, miss..." "Please call me Tara Vaslean." She says, and she got up from her seat and walked with the two agents, leaving the briefcase underneath the couch, and it was ticking. Someone then spots the briefcase and was about to grab it, only for the case to blow up and Tara hit the two agents in the throat, and ran to the elevator just in time before it closed, the agent that was just using the elevator was already killed with a pen in his head. "It's a good thing I know how to leave my mark on someone." she said to herself. She goes into her chest to and takes out a small pistol. "Time to kill." she cocks the gun. "Time to kill and get it."

Back in the lab, Tucker was seeing the whole thing on screen, the lobby completely destroyed. "This is bad, this is bad, this is bad!" Tucker began to grab his files and run out of the lab.

"Not taken stairs, exercise not needed for panic!" Stupidly, Tucker didn't realize it's the same elevator is the one the spy is in. Tara put an earpiece on. "Take the scientist, question him, but do not kill him. He needs to be alive." The voice from the earpiece. "Over and out." She said and the doors opened, and Tucker was about to run in until a gun was in his face. "Don't move!" Tucker quickly put his hands up. "Please don't tell me your one of Danny's old girlfriends." "Where is it?" She asked, ignoring Tucker's joke. "Where is what?" He asked.

"The project PE." She said.

"I haven't taken P.E., since High School." He asked.

"No the project that was shut down ten years ago." She said.

"I don't know anything abo-." Tucker was stopped when Tara put the gun closer to his head. "The project files are in G's office, that's all I know!" Tucker gave up too easy. She grabs Tucker and pulls him into the elevator. She pushes the button to G's office. "Why did I come on my day off?" Tucker said to himself. "Because they pay you an annual salary in a week." She said. "How do you kno-?" Tucker stopped speaking when she pointed the gun to his nuts. "Never mind." He said, and they reached G's level. They got into G's office, and she forced Tucker to go to the safe, which was near the window, as Tucker was about to put the number, but was stopped by Tara.

"Where is your boss?" She asked Tucker, that was answered with cold steel behind her head. "Your lucky that my cold blooded killers are 30 seconds away from arresting your sorry ass, and that I'm letting you live, even thou you killed one of my agents." G said, Tara turned her head to see G wearing a white suit with a white tie. "Thought bosses' were suppose to wear white ties in this agency." She said. "It's causal tie day." G said. "You shouldn't think that you have caught me, cause if you look out the window, you can see a missile heading to your office." She said with a evil smile.

G and Tucker looked out the window and saw the missile and it was at least three football fields away. "I'll call it off if you let him open the safe." She said. Tucker looked at G, and G signaled for Tucker to continue. "The code is 04032004." G said and Tucker put the numbers in and the door opened and Tucker grabbed the file and handed it to Tara. At the exact moment as she got the file, the glass shattered, causing G and Tucker to fall to the ground.

The missile was not a a missile, it was a glass shatter and it turned around, and Tara jumped out the window and landed on the missile and flew away, and the Guys in White agents ran in too late to shoot her and they tended to G and Tucker. "T." G said to Tucker. "Get gadgets and weapons ready for Fenton." Tucker nodded and got up and left the left the office. "Danny, I swear if it was one of your one time only flames, I'm going to not give you the weapons you love back." Tucker said to himself. As Tucker left, Kwan, Mr. G's bodyguard, came in to help G.

"Call double o four and tell him to bring Sam Manson in as well, and tell him to tell her that PE is gone." His bodyguard goes out and makes a phone call to Danny, but only gets a voice mail. "Danny, we got a problem, HQ has been attack." As Kwan hanged up, he noticed a small piece of cloth and he picked it up and it was a snowlion, with Japanese wording on the top. "Got to send this to the lab, it doesn't look good."

**May have been fast, but it was a cool one, now onto the answer of Sam Manson**


	7. Gothic Pleasures

**The answer to what has become of Sam Manson is going to be answered. This is were we will see what Danny made her do, and this wasn't easy to do.**

Amity has changed in the last few years since Danny left, and not in a good way. Casper High was destroyed by a fire, and a new school has opened 12 blocks down. The only things that were part of Danny's memory's where the movie theaters, the mall, and the place he grew up in was still there, old Fenton Works, which he decided to pay a little visit too, he still had a spare key that was giving to him by his dad.

The outside looks horrible, but the inside was liked it has never been touched before. "After all these years, It's still beautiful." He said and went down to the basement to see the portal, the one that he closed for good, looked like it was waiting for another ghost, only that it was really closed and so far, no ghost trouble, not for the last twelve years.

"Can't believe that was the bravest thing I ever did. Getting rid of my ghost powers." With that said, Danny went back upstairs, only to spot something odd that he almost didn't see, on the table was a notebook, he went to get it, and it was his father's, but since he didn't have enough time to look at it, but decides to take it, he wants to know what his dad's final thoughts were. "What were you doing Dad?" Danny got into his Porsche Spider and went to go find Sam.

Danny arrived at a strip club named "Gothic pleasures." This is where Sam has been working the last twelve years, and it's a huge building. "Never thought I would see her go and work in a place like this, then again, it's called Gothic pleasures, so anything goes with Sam."

Danny walked inside to see that it wasn't only a strip club, but a mini casino as well, filled with blackjack tables, poker tables and slot machines, and the main event strippers, who were all wearing Gothic make up and sexy lingerie dresses such as La Vamp Fatale, Dyin to win cheerleader, Ghoul scout, Bloodbath nurses, and a whole lot.

"I'm in hell." Danny said, and he went to the cashier stand and put $10,000 for chips , and walked to the poker table that was near the stage. Danny was the best when it came to two hand poker, but it's been a year since he gambled, still doesn't mean he doesn't know how to play.

Danny was given a Jack and a King and decided that since it was Jazz's money, he'll put it all in. "All in." Everyone gasp, except for the guy on the side. "That's a lot of money your putting in, Ten grand. You sure you want to do that Mr..."

"Fenton, Danny Fenton." Danny said. "Very well Mr. Fenton, I will make that call, after what these other guys do. No one wanted to risk that much money, it wasn't worth it. The guy at the side decided to call and put in $15,000 to Danny's $10,000. The dealer showed the three cards that were a Ten of clubs, a king of of hearts and an A. Both players check and the fourth card was another King, and both players checked again, the last card was a Jack. Danny had a full house at the moment, but the other player could have something that could make Danny lose. He flips the two cards over and shows that he has three aces. "What about you?" he eyed Danny, and Danny looked at his cards one more time. "Can say that you... have lost." Danny revealed his hand, full house, everyone clapped, even the guy on the side. "Great risk sure."

"Thank you." Danny collected the chips, but left $5,000 for the man. "For you, being the first guy to challenge me in a year." and went to the cashier to collect his money, as he collected his money, only to be stopped by a guard. "Mr. Fenton, there is a seat for you near the stage, it's paid for on the house." Danny didn't bother to ask, and follow the guard to the of the stage. "The main event is about to begin, enjoy." The guard left Danny. "Hope this is good." He said to himself.

The lights went black for and was left with a spot light in the center stage. Then, out from the curtains was a women with black hair, wearing a Dark Dollie dress. "Oh my god, Sam." Danny was shocked to see Sam, she has changed a lot, her body changed, she was hot as hell, and to top it off was her breast, they got a little big. "Welcome to Gothic pleasure, tonight's main event is me, for the fifth night in a row." She told the crowed, and they applauded. "Tonight I will be preforming a new routine for you, and I swear, you will not be disappointed." She said with a flirtatious smile to the crowed, and the music began to play, and she started dancing, men were already started to through money on the stage, Danny was one of the few that were just watching.

Sam began stripping off her costume, revealing her black bra first, and began to dance on the poll. As the music and money began to keep coming, she starts swinging and spinning. "How does she not get sick doing that?" Danny asked himself, Sam then returned to the stage and took off her skirt, showing a black thong and she finished with laying on the floor with the money spenders cheering, Danny had no choice but to throw $30,000. "It's just the thought that counts. Hopefully she'll speak to me."

Sam began to collect the money, she noticed the 30 grand and a note on it saying we need to talk, she then looked up to see Danny, and she lips to him. "Meet me in the office." and she walked off as she collected all the money and went back stage. Danny began to walk to the the office. "The things I do for Amity." Danny said.

**There's your answer to what has become of Sam, and now, Danny meets Sam face to face, and it might not be pretty.**


	8. Pain

**Here is the part, where...just read it.**

Danny enters the office, to find Sam, in a black dress, paying the girls for the night. As they pass Danny, one of the girls gives Danny her number and winks at him as she lives. As the door locks behind him, Sam went to Danny and the first response is a slap to the face, something that Danny has been expecting but he felt he deserved it. "What the hell are you doing here Danny?!" She asked with fire. "I came back to apologize, Sam." said Danny. "For what, causing me to go deep? Well, I'm not going to accept your apology, cause I love what you drove me into, something I never thought it could be possible." Sam said. "Sam, I don't know why you decided to go this route, it looks like you are doing this because of pain."

Sam looked at Danny like he was joking. "What pain? I didn't feel any pain since I left the guys in white agency, I had enough money to last me til I'm 40!" Sam yelled. "How about the fact that I never would have made you go this why if it wasn't my fault, it was the one that killed Gregor, it was that reason Sam, and you know it!" Danny yelled. "I know that, what I don't know is why you felt going on this killing spree would bring him back." Sam told him. "You know what Danny, Gregor is dead, and there is nothing that will ever change that!"

"I know, I know, but Gregor was a great friend, he taught me a lot of things, but killing wasn't one of them." Danny wanted to change the subject, but it was already too deep. "Now, it caused me to go really to far, I killed, slept, and drank, spending the last twelve years of my life almost around the world, almost putting me to the point of suicide. I didn't go through with it and for five years I have been sober." Sam didn't respond to the part that Danny was about to kill himself. "Ten, I lost the taste of the devil's water." Sam said, responding to the sobriety part.

Danny wanted to get to the subject on how Sam became what she is today. "Why a strip club, why this, why you?" he asked. "This was the first strip club in Amity." Sam began her story. "It was shut down after a the owner had been arrested for having his strippers preform sexual favors to him and the male customers. That was 11 years ago, and I found out that this building was for sale for a low cost I felt like what the hell, Danny messed me up, and this will help me feel better. When I began the recreation process on this place, I felt that this building was big enough for not only strippers, but a few card tables, and still they call it a casino; not that I'm complaining." Sam pours water for herself and another glass for Danny, she walks to Danny and gives it to him. "So tell me Danny, what is the real reason why you are here?" Danny takes a moment.

"There is a few reason, couple of them I picked up along the way." "Like what?" She asked. "Did you know my dad was dead?" He answered, seeing if she would reply. "Jazz told me an hour after they declared him dead. I did go to the funeral, and in all our minds we were wondering where could have Danny been and why would he not pay his respects to his own father." Danny feels really guilty, he didn't care if it wasn't his fault, he choose to stay away from his family.

"What the other reasons?" She asked. "When I was in London during a mission, I was confronted by a women that nearly killed me, and she used to work for you. Does the name Terra Vaslean ring any doors to you?" Sam took a moment and went to the file cabinet and had an old file and gave it to Danny. "She was my best dancer, I never wanted to fire her, but..." "But what?" "She stole money from us and she preformed sexual favors to one male costumer, and I didn't want that in my club, I fired her, and she never came back." "Oh." Danny said. "Why, did you have sex with her and she wanted to make you go to hell?" She asked, causing Danny to lose focus. "No, well...kinda, but not in a why you wouldn't understand...I should shut up now."

"Just what I thought, you only screw and get what you want. You don't think, do you?" Sam upset, she began to walk back to her desk, but Danny grabbed her arm. "You know what I think? I think that you are thinking the same thing as me, Sam." Danny said. "What would that be Danny, what could that possible be?"

Sam asked, Danny pulled down her black dress, showing a necklace with the wedding ring still on it. "You never let go that easy." He lets his grip loose on Sam's arm. Sam couldn't believe Danny figured it out. "You're good."

"When your spying, it's always good to know your surroundings and identify the object, before you engage." Danny told her. "How many girls have you said that to?" She asked. "Many, but they all had the same problem." He was really going to say something that he has always had in his mind. "What?" she asked, waiting for his answer."They weren't you." Danny said, and he kissed Sam and she welcomed it, not being touched for 12 years has been hell for her.

Danny then lifted her and put her on top of her desk. Danny went on top of her and they continued to make out, hard. "I missed you." She said. "I missed you." Danny said, and they kept going at it, and some strippers were watching the whole thing in the security room. "Why does she get to have all the fun?" Bat asked jealous. Dolly, Sam's assistant manager, turned to her. "See hasn't had sex in 12 years, and he was the last person to touch her. So, either you all get out or stay and watch." Bat didn't want to leave, as well as the other girls.

**Don't ask why I put that last bit, just ask if you have an issue.**


	9. Lions attack

**Sorry for the long wait, it really was not suppose to take this long, hope you guys enjoy.**

Danny and Sam laid on the table, naked, covered by a blanket. "I think the girls were watching the whole time." Sam said, pointing to the camera on the wall. "Hoped they enjoyed the show." He said joking, Sam laughs. "They always want to do something in their spare time, and one of them is spying on me when I am alone in this room. It annoys me, but I get use to it." They continued making out, as they did, they were holding hands, showing that they were back together.

In the security room, all the girls look at this and awed. "They are meant for each other." Bambi said. "It's amazing isn't it?" Dolly said. "Wait a minute, I thought she didn't want to see him again after what happen." Bat remembered, but no one was listening to her, they were all paying attention to the screens. "Nevermind." Some of the girls spread out their views. Ginger: "He is so hot with the six pack." Cindy: "How in the hell does she get a man like that? So jealous" Regina: Wow, can't believe he lasted ten minutes, all my dates lasted at least five." On one of the cams, Bat noticed something strange from the entrance. "Hey guys, didn't we lock up 30 minutes ago?" "Yeah why?" Dolly asked, feeling a little concerned. "Cause there are 50 guys wearing snow lion mask and they have guns on them." Bat pointed out on the screen. All 18 girls see this and know that they need to do something and fast. "Dolly, get the security gates down, I'll get the toys!" Bambi said. "Which toys?" Bat asked. "The gun toys, not the play toys." Bambi answered her. "Oh, yeah we get to kill the bad guys." Bat said cheerfully. Dolly started giving orders to the girls. "Cara, Rouge, Pepper, go and protect Sam and Danny. Goo Goo, Gaga, you got the AK-47's, blast anything that comes through that door. Helga, you got big Momma, use her gentle, but don't be afraid to pull her hair hard. The rest of you, find cover and protect yourselves. If you die today, you die not a stripper, but a warrior!" Dolly yelled out and all the girls screamed the battle cry and went out to take their positions. Dolly was alone and was about to activate the security gates down, until a big figure grabbed her and stabbed her through the chest, Dolly fell down motionless. "I normally don't kill women, but to kill those two lovers, it's necessary." The Dark Figure said smiling.

As Sam and Danny still lay on top of the desk, Sam spotted something in the distance and allowed Danny to continue kissing her neck. "You know Danny, what does a mob boss always keeps under his desk?" "A shotgun, why?" he asked, still kissing her neck. "Because of this." She showed Danny a knife wound near her left rib, Danny looked at it. "What happened?" Danny asked concerned. "A year ago, I was walking from a store late at night and I was caught off guard as two guys grabbed me and tried to take my purse, but I had a small gun and it was my only option, all I just did was..." Sam quickly pulled the shotgun from under her desk fast, and fired it, and killed the snow lion henchmen fast. Danny was stunned to see this, he saw Sam blow the smoke away from the gun. "Woah! What the hell was that?" Before Sam can answer that, Cara, Rouge and Pepper arrived with sub machine guns in their arms. "We're under attack!" All three said.

As they said that, a huge explosion came from the main entrance, destroying all the doors. All the girls hid under cover to wait for the assailants to arrive inside. One of the assailants is a female in a red latex suit holding a striker in her hand. "Search and destroy the girls, and make sure not to kill the leader and the boy, our master wants them alive." She ordered the rest of the men, as they searched slowly and carefully, Bat and Bambi were behind the poker table waiting for the signal to release hell fire on the intruders. "Is Thumper loaded?" Bat asked Bambi. "Lock and loaded." Bambi answered, and all the girls hiding behind the bar stand, side of the stages, (you get the idea). "There is no one here." One of the masked snow lions pointed out. "They are hiding, and they are not hard to kill, all we need to do is just point and shoot." Said the female snow lion. Bat ordered Bambi to fire Thumper, and with that, the grenade landed next to the male snow lion. The rest of the snow lions went for cover.

"Mother fu-" Before he could finish that sentence, he blew up. A few seconds later an all out shooting brawl began. The female snow lion pulled out an Uzi. "This wasn't part of the plan!" One of the other snowlion henchmen said, ducking behind a game table. "Just take out many that you can!" She yelled at him. The henchmen decided to get up and fire, only for Helga to spot him and use big momma (a jack hammer gun) on him, and within seconds, he was filled with holes. "Poor bastard." The female snow lion said, she still took cover, not wanting to get shot. One snow lion began running into the crossfire and manage to get behind a table only to be welcomed with an AK-47 from Cindy "Eat gold, Lion boy!" and Cindy fired at him, killing him. Three men were running and firing, only to be killed with throwing knifes into the head from Ginger. "This is madness!, I'm bailing!." One snow lion said and began running to the entrance, only for the red female snow lion to gun him down. "Deserters will be shot!" She said to the rest of the attack force, and they didn't say a word.

The female snow lion takes out her cell phone and calls the main master. "We are out numbered! What do you want us to do?" The response she got was not a good one, but she has to follow orders. "Give us 10 more minutes." She asked. The response appeared to be a negative, except for one thing, and she had to repeat it. "Leave Dark Figure, he is a hazard to us. You got three minutes to clear out." The voice said, and then he hung up. Knowing that she has no choice but to follow orders, she yells to the shooting henchmen in a foreign language that none of the strippers knew about. But all the strippers did was just fire.

At that moment, Danny, Sam (who were back in their clothes), Cara, Rouge, Pepper, all wearing arms, Danny manage to sneak his Walter P.P.K in. Two Snow Lions, who didn't care about breaking orders, began running towards them and Danny quickly fired at them and killed them. "Oh baby!" Sam said, who was getting turned on at the wrong moment. Danny noticed the security gates, and he is surprised that they weren't down yet. "How come the security gates haven't came down?" He asked Sam, "Dolly was suppose to activate them, but I don't understa-," Sam stopped to realize what could of happened, and she immediately began to run across the floor to get to the control room. "Sam!" Danny yelled, and he had to go after her. "Cara, Rouge, Pepper, cover me and Sam!" "You got it!" Rouge said. Danny began to follow Sam, Shooting at any Snow Lion that came near, one manage to jump onto to Danny, and had a long blade, ready to slice Danny's neck. only for Cara to but a bullet to the Snow lions head, Danny gave her the thumbs up and she did the same. Danny then took the Snow Lions blade and went to go after Sam, still shooting in the process. "You idiots, do not kill the agent, you would stand no chance against that one!" The female snow lion yelled out. She looked at her watch to see that it was time to get the hell out of there, she whistled and all the remaining snow lions, (20), began running out the main door, and get into cars to drive off. "Until next time Fenton." She said, and got into a hummer and drove off as well. The girls roared as they have won the battle.

Sam got into the control room and looked for Dolly, only to see her bleeding out. "Oh my God, Dolly!" Sam ran to her and held her hand, Dolly was trying to say something. "What are you trying to say?" Sam asked. Dolly then said it. "Behind you!" And with that, Sam rolled to the side to avoid the blade that the dark figure was about to stab her with. "Always the one that manage to escape easily." Dark figure chuckled. Sam was confused. "What are you talking about?" Dark figure stopped. "You don't remember me, good." He then grabbed Sam by the neck, lifting her off her feet, not giving her any air. He then takes out a huge machete and is about to send it through Sam. "Say goodbye." he said. Right before he is about to do it, a blade goes through him, and it barley missed Sam. "Goodbye." Danny said. Sam got out of dark figures hold and got to the control panel to activate the security gate, after she did that, she ran to Dolly to see if she was still alive.

Danny walked over to face Dark figure, who was on his knees, breathing hard. "I never thought this day would come, that you would kill me, I thought I would kill you, but no, it was never meant to be." Danny went closer to him. "Who are you, and who the hell do you work for?" "You don't remember me? In that case, I work for some guy named colm, and I never saw his face, he lets that bitch that leads attacks take control. The only thing that I can let you know is that they are a group known as the snow lions." Dark Figure began coughing out blood, he didn't have much time. "Take off my mask, my face may bring back a memory into your mind." He requested Danny. Danny took a second and slowly removed the mask, and he is shocked to see who it was. "This is a good death, thank you, come closer." He asked Danny, and Danny did, Dark Figure whispered one word into Danny's ear, Dark Figure then closed his eyes, and he was dead.

Danny walked over to Sam, only to find out that Dolly didn't make it. "You were my friend and protector, the girls will miss you, and I will the most." Sam closed Dolly's eyes, Sam began crying. Danny decided to hug Sam to help her get through her lost. "I'm sorry, There was nothing you can do." He said to her. "I didn't want this, this was not suppose to happen." Sam cried into Danny's shoulder, she then looks at him "Find those people Danny, and make sure you kill them all!" Sam at that moment, didn't care what she said before about Danny killing. "I promise I will, Sam." Danny said. "Sam, you need to see this." He helps Sam up and showed her what Dark Figure looked like, and to the shock of Sam, she knew who he was. "The last words he said to me where whelp." Danny said. It was Skulker, the only thing was, he was human, he had a white face, and a green mohawk. "How is he human?" She asked Danny. "I think that is what we need to find out." Danny said, he knows that their is something weird going on, and he is going to find out.

**How was that for a chapter? You didn't expect that ending did you? Halloween is almost her, and that means my Saw and 6teen story is on it's way.**


End file.
